runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:STTs clan chat
Leader: Sir Teo T (contact for accessions) Hello We look STTs clan of new members, regardless of their levels that are fun to have Runescape and friendly. Our clan currently has 10 members: Recruits: - Officers: Gamma Player Zwerg211 KingJoni40 Rapid795 876465465465 Sergeant: Louserhaft Lieutenant: Chop TheLog Captain: - General: - Leader: Sir Teo T (Last updated 31/12/10) Everyone can talk and can also clean all. Captain + may kick. The prey receives recruit +. You can always increase its rank by reflecting the values of the clan (friendship, common sense stem, etc.) particularly, or otherwise does something for the clan. Our clan is, as I said, friendship, helpfulness, and such things. We are doing some things (next event: Event creation world: 139 Time: 15.00 am 1.1.11 Clock Meeting: Shanty Pass, will be important for the founding members) and otherwise have a lot of fun. Clan members must submit an application (the ones that do not register before the founding event). There is no application form is not if you can not write in the forum contacted me in the game but can any anchatten forever. But back to the applications: The only criteria is to join in as you are about the character, then write an individual job. In most cases we will contact you. Clan Friend can be anyone who represents our values. We close alliances with other clans to vote. So why join our clan you shall be charged? Well, we have some people with fairly good levels, but take everyone to be happy, the main thing he's cute . By nature, our clan one of the best, no, he's the best: P. Our site is sttcc.tk In the hope of many new faces Sir Teo T and STTs Clan The Constitution Basic The name of the clan is Clan STTs. Changes in the name Sir Teo T are reserved. The clan chat can join everyone who belongs to the clan STTS clan. allowed to talk in clan chat anyone who carries at least the rank of sergeant. From the chat can refer anyone who carries at least the rank of captain. The prey, each clan member. Accession everyone can join the clan. An information to Sir Teo T last. slope of the seniority The rank in the clan can be earned. Start doing each member with the rank of recruit. Those who sacrifice in fighting for his clan members get a rank increase, which is set by Sir Teo T. Who makes big booty and these shares with his clan will be rewarded for it with an individual rank increase. If a clan member in financial need and it is helping the helper receives a rank increase, the amount of Sir Teo T determined. Furthermore, reserves Sir Teo T, worthy of particular services with a rank increase. punishment Punishments to be imposed if a clan member does something that is unkammeratschaftlich, against the Constitution of the clan, the player is against the rules Jagex's used or violates the applicable laws of the countries represented in the clan. Unkammeradschaftliches behavior is punished with demotion or (temporary) exclusion. The violation of the constitution be punished with demotion to recruit or (temporary) exclusion. Violation of rules of the game will be punished with (temporary) exclusion. Violate any law, whether in game or in reality to the exclusion of penalties from the clan. escape from the clan The clan may be left at any time. An information to Sir Teo T is only needs to officially withdraw from the clan. triumvirate Each member of the clan submits to the rules of Lords. Who does not want to fight for the Lords / comply with rules and values can not join the clan. Success in the triumvirate can be rewarded with rank increase. Miscellaneous The Constitution may be amended at any time by Sir Teo T. The Constitution shall enter into force in the establishment on 1.1.11. We have a nice community, nice members and wish you a happy gathering with other RS players enjoy ...... In summary, we are not a clan of "Doomed to Fail" and is looking for nice members. STTs CC Category:Clans